novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
World War IV
"War. War never changes." --Ron Perlman (or the Sole Survivor in Fallout 4) The Vampire Wars is a war that is ongoing, started in July 5th 2011. It is one of the biggest and greatest multi-species, multiracial war ever to have occured, being much bigger than World War I, World War II, and World War III combined. Unlike in World War III, California, Switzerland, and many neutral countries, are all involved in this war. International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species (ITOSS) (Allies) *Acrosians *Aerophibians *Altrusians *American Common Dylanuses *American Werewolves *Amperis *Angels *Animal Planet's Mermaids *Animean Humans *Anodites *Anthroposaurus *Anti-Fairies *Appoplexians *Arachnichimps *Arburian Pelatoras *Argits *Argonians *Armor-Faced Ogres *Asgardians *Astrodactyls *Atomixes *Atrocians *Avatars *Babookari-Faced Humans *Ball Weevils *Ballades *Basalts *Bass.EXEs *Bass-Like Maverick Hunters *Basses *Bassian Maverick Hunters *Bikini Bottomites *Bird-Like Dinosauroids *Birdmen *Boney Zombies *Brontosapiens *Brown Dinosauroids *Buffy/Angel TV Series Demons *Buffy The Vampire Slayer's Werewolves *Cardassians *Cartoon Girl Clones *Centaurians *Cetaceoids *Cetosapiens *Chalicomen *Chineran Helmetless Maverick Hunters *Citipatosapiens *Cogs *Common Dinosauroids *Common Elves *Common Humans *Common Maverick Hunters *Common Sapient Tyrannosauroids *Common Skryke *Common Zombies *Corey Mcs *Crashmen *Crockermen *Dark Shadows Werewolves *European Ghouls *Exorcist Demons *Gigantopithemen *Goosebumps Werewolves *Grahtwood Werewolves *Human-Like Werewolves *Japanese Ghouls *Mogwais *Pakunis *Rhinocerosmen *Sapient Apes *Skyrim Werewolves *Twilight Werewolves *Van Helsing Werewolves *Warthogmen *Wolfman Werewolves *Wookiees *Yodans *Giant Humans *Kryocene Humans *God Humans *Voltronians *Gilled Mermaids *Memory Humans *Sapient Tundra-Dwellers *Werewolfmen *Knowing Posthumans *Sapient Posthumans *Reptilian-Looking Humans *House Elves *Stoors *Giants *False Trolls *Trolls *False Goblins *Goblins *Orcs *Powerpuff Persons *Martial Arts Kids *Xandarians *Krylorians *Zehobereis *Krees *Xeronians *Luphomoids *Zoras *Wood Elves *Snow Elves *Dark Elves *Sinistral Elves *Hylians *Hyrulians *Elecmen *Elecman.EXEs *Dylaumans *Domestic Dylanuses *Phantoms *Hunchbacks *Protomen *Vampire-Toothed Maverick Hunters *Wingbacked Maverick Hunters *Leo's Maverick Hunters *Gem-Chested Maverick Hunters *Korean Maverick Hunters *Deltan Maverick Hunters *Gorthan's Maverick Hunters *MegaBasses *Megamen *Megaman.EXEs *Dark Megaman.EXEs *Protoman X *Protoman.EXEs *Megaman-Dylanuses *Dark Megaman-Dylanuses *Mega-Dylanus X *Proto-Dylanus *Quints *Enkers *Quickmen *Geminimen *Shadowmen *Snakemen *Starmen *Slashmen *Tornadomen *Were-Maverick Hunters *Gregarmen (aka Were-Gregars) *Raltses *Kirlias *Gardevoirs *Gallades *Ghosts *Marsupial Humans *Great Pigmen *Giant Pigmen *Green Pigmen *Ratmen *Sapient Mice *Looney Rabbits *Troll Sloths *Sapient Domestic Cat *Sapient Domestic Dog *Terror Dogs *Nine Tails *Patrolling Pups *Merpups *Raccoonmen *Sapient Elephants *Transition Zombies *LFD Zombies *Plant-Eating Zombies *Ewoks *Mewnimen *Hulks *Tamaraneans *Kryptonians *Zootopian Mammals *Parrotmen *Phantasmic Homocrows *Sapient Crows *Homosuchus Sapiens *Lizardmen *Sleestaks *Turtlemen *Sapient Hadrosaurs *Oviraptosapiens *Sapient Deinonychuses *Troodonish Dinosauroids *Polar Dinosauroids *Tropical Dinosauroids *Fully Sapient Dinosauroids *True Sapient Dinosauroids *Robust Dinosauroids *Simon Roy's Black Dinosauroids *Semi-Humanoid Dinosauroids *Sapient Troodon *Flatwoods Dinosauroid (aka Flatwoods Monster) *Mitekai *Winged Skryke *Troodon-Like Skryke *Featherfolks *Greater Sapient Tyrannosauroids *Sapient Spinosaurs *Na'vi *Xenomorphs *Predators *E.Ts *Gray Aliens *Tall White Aliens *Monstermen *Living Lego Minifigures *Minions *Venoms *SpongeBoboids *Gorilla Starfishes *Squidwardmen *Krabsmen *Ganados *Ninjalinos *Majinis *Floogals *South Parkers *Peter Griffin Clones *Stewie Griffin Clones *Gorlocks *Invertebrate Planktons *Klingons *Mewnimen *Fairies *Pixies *Toontown Toons *Shopkins *Kuaovolings *Irkens *Draugrs *Tavians *Q*berts *Kirbies *Twonkies *Koopas *Goombas *Shy Guys *Hibakushas *Feral Ghouls *Khajiits *Goatmen *Zins *Wattersonian *Drejs *Onis *Vegimals *Robloxoids *Hilderons (after World War 3) Vampires (Enemies) *Common LEGO vampire (note: this is what males of this species look like while the females of this species look like this) *Greater LEGO vampire (note: this is what males of this species look like while the females of this species look like this) *Van Helsing vampire *Buffy the vampire slayer's vampire *1966-1971 Dark Shadows vampire *1991 Dark Shadows vampire *2004 Dark Shadows vampire *2012 Dark Shadows vampire *Therapy's vampire *Harry Potter vampire *Twilight vampire *Dracula 1931 vampire *Dracula's common 1958 vampire *Dracula's lesser 1958 vampire *Spain's vampire (aka Spanish vampire) *Italian vampire *Kiss's vampire *Devils of Darkness vampire *Vampire Killer's vampire *Night Gallery's vampire *Bloody House's vampire *Dracula 1977 vampire *Dracula 1979 vampire *Monster Squad's vampire *Dracula 1992 vampire *Interviewer's vampire *30 Days of Night vampire *True Blood vampire *Being Human vampire *US Being Human vampire *UK Supernatural TV series vampire *US Supernatural TV series vampire *Babysitter's vampire *Deadliest Warrior vampire *Common Musical's vampire *Dracula 2000 vampire *Dracula: the Musical vampire *Marvel's vampire *DC's vampire *Hotel Transylvania vampire *Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter vampire *From Dusk till Dawn vampire (aka snake-mouthed vampire or saber-toothed vampire) *Goosebumps vampire *Vampire Diaries vampire *Elder Scrolls vampire *Bloodfiend (aka scavenging vampire) *Dracula 2006 vampire *Dracula Untold vampire *Nosferatu vampire *Strigoi vampire *Anime's Transylvanian vampire (note: male vampires of this subspecies can either look like this gothic-looking individual, or this individual, or even this individual, while females can resemble either this individual, or this gothic individual, or even this individual) *Japanese common vampire *Japanese animean vampire *Chinese hopping vampire (or known just as Chinese vampire or Jiangshi) *Shiki *Matarii *Bass.EXE (undead version) *Abchanchu *Abere *Adze *Alp *Andilaveris *Aniukha *Apotamkin *Asanbosam *Asema *Asiman *Aswang *Aufhocker *Azeman Aftermath We don't know the exact aftermath of this war, but it is estimated that this war might end somewhere in 2020s-2030s, as said by President Hillary Clinton. We don't know exactly what will happen if either the allies or vampires won, but here are the possible aftermath predictions. If the allies won *Humans, Dylanusids, and other sapient species/beings will no longer have to worry about vampires. *Vampire populations will either have to be controlled by humans, dylanusids, and other sapeint species/beings (if they don't stop hunting humans, dylanusids, or other sapient species/beings) or the vampires will have to become friendly and peaceful towards all sapient species. So therefore, all sapient and almost-sapient species/beings will live peacefully together. *Vampires will stop hunting humans, dylanusids, and other sapient species/being's as the vampires must realize that they are immortal and don't need to feed. *The United States and the Soviet Union will not increase their tensions. *Communists coutries may still exist, but will have an alliance with the United States (unlike our timeline, and even unlike in a timeline where China and Russia ended its communist regimes). *Terrorism from the Middle East and other countries will end and be gone permanently. *Earth Peace Treaty will be enacted to prevent future wars, attacks, etc from other species/beings. *The Grand Themistocles would be expanded to have it as a memorial to the Vampire Wars. If the vampires won *Vampires will enslave humans as well as both American common dylanuses and domestic dylanuses, treating the humans and dylanuses as livestock. The vampires will also farm both humans and dylanuses to mainly to turn them into vampires and sometimes to drink their blood. *Many (if not all) non-human-type and non-dylanus-type sapient species/beings will have to leave Earth due to the vampire takeover on Earth. *Earth will be renamed to Planet Dracule due to vampires being the new rulers of this planet. *Vampires will replace many of the man-made modern buildings by Gothic castles, with many objects like beds being replaced by coffins. *Vampires will develop the cure against sunlight, silver, religious objects, garlic, and stakes, being a modified virus which helps protect all vampire subspecies against the sunlight, stakes, silver, garlic, and religious objects, so vampires will never be killed and never die. *Rebellions against vampire rule could be initiated, unless if vampires outlaw this kind of rebellion. *Martial Arts Kids could be arrested for crimes against vampires. Category:Wars Category:Species Category:Interspecies Wars Category:Interracial Wars Category:Events Category:Vampires